Intensive Care
« Intensive Care » ˈker est une mission confiée à Carl Johnson (le protagoniste) par Ken Rosenberg dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, depuis le bureau de ce dernier dans Caligula’s Palace sur The Strip à Las Venturas dans l’État de San Andreas. *Cette mission est débloquée à la réussite de la précédente, « Don Peyote ». *Les missions suivantes s’intitulent « The Meat Business » et « Misappropriation ». Déroulement Carl vient à la rencontre de Kent Paul, Maccer et Rosie dans Caligula’s Palace. Toisé par son perroquet Tony, Rosie se plaint de sa condition d’intermédiaire entre la Famille Forelli, la Famille Leone et la Famille Sindacco de la Mafia de Liberty City pour la gestion du casino. Les Sindacco sont les plus agités car leur second, Johnny Sindacco, est tombé dans le coma après un choc violent, causé en réalité par Carl pour réussir la mission « Fender Ketchup ». Pour empêcher l’assassinat de Johnny par des tueurs envoyés par la Famille Forelli, Carl se propose de changer simplement le mafieux de place au Las Venturas Hospital. Intensive Care GTA San Andreas (cible).png|Ken Rosenberg évoque Johnny Sindacco au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Intensive Care GTA San Andreas (objectif).png|Carl Johnson se fixe un objectif pour Ken Rosenberg au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Carl se rend donc à l’hôpital qui jouxte le Las Venturas Airport, se gare sur le parc de stationnement et dialogue avec une réceptionniste qui se dit surprise car Johnny a été embarqué dans une Ambulance plus tôt dans la journée. Les Forelli ont donc un coup d’avance, trois Ambulance se déplacent dans les rues de la ville et le joueur va devoir choisir d’en heurter une pour observer la réaction de son conducteur. La deuxième Ambulance est la bonne, elle prend la fuite et Carl doit la cribler de balles pour la forcer à s’arrêter. Deux hommes de la Famille Forelli descendent et Carl peut prendre leur place dans la cabine de l’Ambulance. Johnny est toujours assis à l’arrière, Carl n’a plus qu’à la déposer devant l’abattoir géré par la Famille Sindacco dans le quartier de Whitewood Estates (en face de la fabrique de faux jetons de casino saccagée par Carl pour réussir la mission « You’ve Had Your Chips »), où deux mafieux récupèrent le convalescent sur un fauteuil roulant. Intensive Care GTA San Andreas (imprévu).png|Une réceptionniste informe Carl Johnson d’un imprévu durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Intensive Care GTA San Andreas (fin).png|Deux mafieux accueillent Johnny Sindacco avec surprise à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Script Kent Paul : Hé, Rosie, remue-toi, Carl est là. Ken Rosenberg : Salut. Carl Johnson : Quoi de neuf ? Maccer, regardant par une fenêtre' :' Y a d’la putain d’fesse autour de cette piscine, Pablo. Kent Paul : Oh, merde, arrête ça, tu veux ⁈ C’est quoi ton problème ? À Rosie. Putain, tu lui dis, ou c’est moi qui le fais ? Rosie : … Je suis baisé. Kent Paul : Continue, Rosie. [[Fichier:Intensive_Care_GTA_San_Andreas_(danger).png|thumb|left|300px|Ken Rosenberg évoque le danger qui plane sur lui au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]Rosie : J’ai tout foutu en l’air. J’avais le pouvoir, la thune et les poufiasses… Mais j’ai pas pu arrêter la coke et j’ai fini en cure de désintox. Et pis tout est parti en couille, et alors ? Quand je suis sorti, j’ai recommencé à représenter la Mafia de Liberty City et c’est comme ça que j’ai échoué ici. Aucune Famille fait confiance à une autre pour gérer le casino, et on m’a installé ici comme parti neutre. Et maintenant, je passe mon temps à attendre qu’une Famille me descende pour mettre ça sur le dos d’une autre. Mon seul ami, c’est Tony. Tony : De ma vie, j’ai jamais baisé personne qui l’avait pas cherché. Carl : Merde, et si on prenait les choses l’une après l’autre ? Rosie : Les Sindacco sont sur le sentier de la guerre. Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé à Johnny. Il est dans un coma post-traumatique à l’hosto de l’autre côté de la ville. Les Forelli vont pas rater l’occasion de l’achever. S’il arrive quoi que ce soit entre les Familles dans mon secteur, j’aurai droit à la hache, la machette, la balle ou le reste… Carl : O.K., O.K., du calme… O.K., je vais aller à l’hosto pour déplacer le corps… Kent Paul : Tu vois, ma poule, c’était pas si grave que ça ! Tony : Grave de grave ! CONSIGNE : Trouve un moyen de transport et va chercher Johnny Sindacco à l’'hôpital'. :Carl se rend au Las Venturas Hospital avec un véhicule, il descend et s’adresse à une réceptionniste de l’hôpital. La réceptionniste : Bonjour, monsieur, je peux vous aider ? Carl : Oui, je suis venu chercher M. Sindacco. La réceptionniste : M. Sindacco ? Il doit y avoir une erreur. Une ambulance vient tout juste de l’emmener. Carl : Oh, O.K.. Merci de votre aide. CONSIGNE : C’est sûrement la Mafia qu’a enlevé Johnny. Trouve l’'ambulance' dans laquelle il est. :Carl s’approche d’une des trois Ambulance repérées dans la ville. CONSIGNE : Percute l’'ambulance' pour voir comment le chauffeur réagit. :Carl malmène l’Ambulance qu’il vise. CONSIGNE : Johnny doit être dans une autre ambulance, celle-là, c’est une vraie. La Mafia est au courant pour l’ambulance que t’as bousillée. Trouve l’'ambulance' que la Mafia a prise avant qu’ils ne s’enfuient ! :Carl percute une deuxième Ambulance dans Las Venturas. CONSIGNE : On dirait que c’est l’'ambulance' qu’a enlevé Johnny. Bousille-la un peu et montre à la Mafia que t’es pas un rigolo. :Carl continue d’abîmer l’Ambulance qui transporte Johnny Sindacco et qui finit par s’arrêter. CONSIGNE : Monte vite dans l’'ambulance' avant que des renforts arrivent. :Carl prend le volant de l’Ambulance sous les tirs de deux membres de la Famille Forelli. CONSIGNE : Conduis Johnny à l’'abattoir'. :En chemin vers le quartier de Whitewood Estates, Carl est rattrapé par deux Sentinel de la Famille Forelli. CONSIGNE : On dirait que des renforts sont arrivés, ramène Johnny à l’'abattoir'. :Carl conduit l’Ambulance jusqu’à l’abattoir tenu par la Famille Sindacco. Deux mafieux se tiennent devant les portières arrière. Un mafieux : Hé, c’est Johnny ! L’autre mafieux : Je croyais qu’il sortait que demain ! Récompenses *Pour avoir accompli cette mission, le joueur touche la somme de 5 000 $ et voit son niveau de respect augmenter. *Les deux missions suivantes sont déverrouillées : « The Meat Business » et « Misappropriation ». Anecdotes *Au début de la mission, Rosie regrette sa grande époque à Vice City : « J’avais le pouvoir, la thune et les poufiasses… » Cette trinité du succès aux États-Unis était déjà exposée par Tony Montana à son ami Manolo Ribera pendant une tentative de séduction infructueuse sur une plage de Miami dans Scarface de Brian De Palma : « Dans ce pays, il faut d’abord faire le fric. Et quand tu as le pognon, tu as le pouvoir. Et quand tu as le pouvoir, tu as toutes les bonnes femmes. » *Au début de la mission encore, Tony le perroquet s’exclame : « De ma vie, j’ai jamais baisé personne qui l’avait pas cherché. » Dans la version originale, il est plus évident que la phrase : « I never fucked anyone over in my life who didn’t have it coming to ’em » est un hommage à Scarface qui s’adresse à Alejandro Sosa en ces termes après un déjeuner d’affaires houleux dans le même film — la première traduction française était alors : « J’ai jamais baisé un mec une seule fois dans ma vie, sauf si ce cave le méritait bien. » Cette citation explique d’ailleurs le nom du perroquet. *Pendant sa réplique : « Y a d’la putain d’fesse autour de cette piscine, Pablo », Maccer semble se masturber en regardant la piscine par la fenêtre car son avant-bras se déplace dans le bas de l’écran. *Durant la mission baptisée « Baston de rue » dans Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Kent Paul surnomme Rosie « ce cinglé qui poursuit les ambulances » en référence à de l’''ambulance chasing'' (article de Wikipédia en anglais) pratiquée par Rosie en tant qu’avocat, consistant à rechercher des clients sur des lieux d’accident ou dans des hôpitaux (en poursuivant l’ambulance, traduction littérale d’''ambulance chasing'') pour attaquer les sauveteurs à la moindre erreur de jugement, réelle ou supposée. « Intensive Care » peut être un clin d’œil à cette réputation, cette fois Rosie envoie Carl poursuivre des ambulances pour de vrai. *À la fin de la mission, Johnny est installé dans un fauteuil roulant dont le modèle est visible au bord de Fisher’s Lagoon au sud-ouest de Palomino Creek. *Durant la mission, un Patriot avec le numéro d’immatriculation « H CARMAN » est disponible sur le parc de stationnement du Las Venturas Hospital et peut être sauvegardé dans un des garages du joueur. es:Intensive Care de:Intensive Care pl:Intensywna opieka ru:Intensive Care pt:Intensive Care Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Missions dans GTA San Andreas